Uneasy Bystander
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: 'No! Not again! Not to Bella' As Bella is once again under attack, Edward can only look on as his love fights for their relationship...alone. Alternitave Universe, All Human and All Humour! A story dedicated to my best friend. Enjoy!


**Title: **_Uneasy Bystander!_

**Definition:** _an awkwardly-placed on-looker, a person watching a scene with conflict of interest, so does not get involved._

**Summary: **_'No! Not again! Not to Bella!'_ As Bella is once again under attack, Edward can only look on as his love fights for their relationship...alone.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight...ouch! That hurt my heart!

**Author's note#1: **This story is told in Edward's point-of-view. It is AH and AU.

**Author's note #2: **Okay, a little warning folks. **This is not a serious story!** It's a ramble of randomness I and my best friend came up with one boring Geography class ago. This story is a just a laugh, so laugh along with it!

**Author's note #3: **Of topic here but, wow! It's been sooooo long since I've written a Twilight story and I'm so sorry for it! Don't worry; I have plenty of ideas just waiting to be put to paper. My muse just seems to be in Miami but don't worry, she's making a trip to Forks and will be there for a few weeks.

Reviews fuel that jet! So fly that little musey to Forks!

So without further ado, here is _Uneasy Bystander!_

**BTW: **Jacob is Asian in this story...just to add to the randomness! No offence to any Chinese in this story, Jacob just annoys Edward so much he gets mean...

* * *

_Oh god! Not again!_

As the sounds of Tanya's high squeals filled my ears, I cringed. My natural reaction was to run and try hide from my stalker ex, but the next voice held me in place.

"Back off you bitc-"

_Oh Bella..._

A smile bubbled on my lips, oh my Bella. The always spirited one. It was times like these, when my ex and current (and hopefully always) girlfriends were at war, that I regret signing Bella up for the Debate team.

Though it was funny to see that Tanya couldn't understand half the words Bella said. They were just too long and sophisticated for her, like _cat _and _dumbbell._

"Edward's mine!"

I sighed, the whole corridor looking between the 'cat-fight' and me, the girls gasping, the guys looking at me with respect. As if having girls fight over you was respectable and...I could _kinda _see where they we're coming from.

The fire in Bella's fighting eyes warmed my heart, cause it was all for me.

"Dude! Are you gonna break that up or something?"

A fellow classmate's question knocked me out of my dazed and into confusion. I refocused on Bella and Tanya and my eyes almost popped out of my head. Bella was on the floor, looking up at a prowling Tanya.

A snarl escaped me as I stalked forward towards her.

She looked up at my approach under heavily (and badly) eye-shadowed eyes. For a split second, a fleeting thought entered my mind.

_What the HELL did I ever see in her?_

Though I did not judge on looks, I couldn't help but notice Tanya's. There was some hidden beauty under the orange-glowing skin; plain grey eyes looked through the clumpy mascara and thickly luminous pink eye shadow.

And her wear of uniform left nothing to the imagination. Skirt too high, shirt too low, I may be a teenage boy, but even I found it too much.

And her _'personality'_ was exactly like her uniform; revealing too quickly and hideous to see.

My mind snapped back into focus, Tanya still one of my main concentrations. But now, instead of getting away from her, I would protect my Bella from this scanger beast.

Tanya's eyes flashed as they noticed me; her glossy lips curved into a smile.

"You lay one hand on me and I'll sue!"

I froze...she was right. Even for defence, a _boy _couldn't hit a _girl._ Not just a moral rule, this biased school put it in its creed. My hands were tied, help Bella or save myself.

..What am I saying! The choice is obvious!

_Bella!_

"No Edward! Let me handle it!"

Ah, my Bella could read me so well. And she always wanted the best for me, just as I did for her. Tanya opened her mouth to say something, to interrupt this moment, but Bella was too quick for her.

Ouch...I hope Tanya never wants to model healthy teeth cause I think the front two are outa there!

So I stood by the side lines, watching the love of my life fight the mistake of my life. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my annoying Chinese classmate appear, a stupid grin on his dopey face.

He looked at me and I groaned, he was gonna say _something _stupid.

"Uneasy Bystander!"

_I'm physic!_

"You boy, uneasy bystander!"

Distracted from the fight, I didn't notice Tanya's heeled shoe swing upwards till it was too late.

_Owwwwwww..._

From my fetal position on the ground, I hear my angel cry out angrily.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Sooooo worth it!"

The squeals and cries rang out once more as Bella battled on, but I had been...immobilized by sheer white-hot pain! Through tear-blurry eyes, I noticed Jacob Black-Cho standing over me, that stupid grin still on his face.

"Uneasy Bystander!"

In a growl of rage, I snapped back.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

His grin got wider and even more stupid.

"You are UNEASY BYSTANDER to fight-fight?"

For some un-known reason, I actually responded to the dumb chink.

"Yes...yes I am!"

"Phew, I thought them fight-fight for Black-Cho!"

_For you?_

As he walked away, I chuckled once, the rest turning into coughs of hurting. Tilting my head, I could watch the fight from a side-ways angle. Why had I been so chivalrous? Tanya didn't show remorse for me and Bella obviously needed my help.

Maybe I am as stupid as most teenage boys...

Grunting in pain, I smirked slightly at my own sadistic thoughts, the deleterious pain proved I had all the weaknesses of a boy.

_Owwwwww! God damn Tanya's high-heels! _

Shaking those venomous thoughts from my throbbing head, I thought back to the fight before me. I don't understand why faith is against me in my relationship with Bella. From enemies like Tanya and all my other ex. to even my own friends.

I'll never forget the day Bella met my best friend, Emmett.

"_Hmmm...she has a Buddhist look to her for some reason."_

I didn't understand Emmett's words then and I didn't even now.

"_No-no, I'm Presbyterian."_

The look of utter shock on Emmett's face was almost too funny.

"_Edward! You're dating a Jewish chick?"_

His tiny sister Alice then frightened the life out of my poor Bella with every detail of her clothing scrutinized.

I was glad Bella wore practical shoes, high-heels were now the enemy...and her uniform did look presentable and nice, and her natural looks were stunning... and her brown eyes were anything but plain...

I felt a dull thump to the side of my skull...and everything went black.

* * *

"Edward?"

I felt my surroundings before I opened my eyes. The crispy soft sheets told me I was in the nurse's office. The numb coldness on my fore head screamed Ice-pack, though it was refreshing.

A warm weight was atop my hand, soft and fragile.

"Edward?"

Opening my eyes to a velvety soft voice, I smiled. Bella looked down at me, the bright light above acting as a halo, surrounding her chestnut locks.

_I always knew she was an angel._

Smirking to myself, I timidly tried remembering how I got here and failed.

"What...What happened?"

Bella bit her lip, her cheeks flushing red as she focused on our entwined hands. The fact that she wouldn't meet my gaze scared me slightly, the news mustn't be good.

"During the...scuffle. You hit your head off something."

I smiled at her choice of words.

"No, something hit my head. The question is what?"

She bit her lip again, remaining quiet but I already knew the answer.

"Tanya...her shoes did enough damage today I can tell you that!"

Bella laughed slightly, a lovely sound to my ringing ears. Making me forget my pain. Then her frown returned, serious grasping her features.

"I think you should rest some more, I'll get the nurse."

_You mean the PE teacher who only knows the haemic-manoeuvre through wrestling?_

She read my expression and giggled, but I could feel my eyelids already drooping. My ears barely detected the door swing open, Jacob appearing with his stupid grin.

"He betta?"

"Doing good, he's just resting."

I could almost hear Jacob's fat head nodding. The air swishing around him was un-miss-able!

I fought the sleep and lost, my eyelids barely opening weakly before slamming down again. As my surroundings faded out, I heard Bella's voice welcome me to my dreams, but Jacob's awoke my nightmare.

"_Are you tell him it you foot that hit him?"_

"_Shhhh Jake!...I think he's had enough for one day."_

I reached the unconsciousness land once more. Another dream taking over for that curious spontaneous scene my mind created.

I guess Tanya did hit my head hard enough for damage.

* * *

**Lol, secretive Bella!**

**So there you have it oh demanding-story pal who I will not mention! (cough*xx*cough*mul*cough*xx)**

**A completely random story from the depths of a pair of bored minds! Honestly, was our muses on crack or something?**

**Well, if you liked, then review! And if you didn't, review! It's always good to get constructive criticism, a writer's favourite treat! **

**So, that's it for now...good day mates!**

**Mel out ;)**


End file.
